


His Righteous Authority

by AtomBombBabie



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Ass to Mouth, Body Worship, Bottom Preston, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Blind Betrayal, Rare Pairings, Top Danse, mild authority kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomBombBabie/pseuds/AtomBombBabie
Summary: "You know, I've come to admire you Colonel Garvey." Danse had his arms crossed over his broad chest, leaning back against the wall of the house, one booted ankle resting across the other.Preston sputtered slightly, "You-.. you admire me?"Danse let out a snort, drawing the minuteman's eyes from the wall, tracing over his thick thighs to where his shirt was riding up slightly along his waistband, then to his handsome face again. That smirk he'd caught a glimpse of was back, eyebrows raised in an amused but disbelieving tilt."Complete strangers walk up to you and sing your praises on a regular basis, and you're never anything close to flustered by it. I've personally seen you fight, I've seen you command your troops in battle, I've discussed both tactics and trade agreements with you. Is it really so hard to believe that I'd find you admirable after all of that?"
Relationships: Paladin Danse/Preston Garvey
Kudos: 9





	His Righteous Authority

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this fic or pairing came from, but honestly.. I'm down.  
> Sorry for any mistakes that make it hard to read, I am my own Beta so~  
> Enjoy!  
> Hopefully the high of completing this will help me put out more chapters of Sugar HIT XD

The radio cut out with a quick burst of static, Preston returning the earpiece to it's cradle and pushing the microphone further onto the desk. He'd been patrolling the bridge when one of his men had come jogging up to inform him that the General was calling for him. The conversation had been quick, but it was comforting to know that all was well with his commanding officer. They weren't always the best at sharing with him their movements throughout the 'wealth, but they made up for it by always being honest about their plans and goals. Before signing off the General had asked him to relay some information to Danse; the man having been left in Sanctuary about two weeks ago to help buff up security in the settlement after several organized attacks by both the Gunners and the Institute. Preston stepped outside and squinted into the west, judging that it was about three in the afternoon. From what he knew of the other man he was pretty certain he'd find his target around the work benches.

For once the Paladin was outside of his T-60, the suit mounted to the armor stand with a few panels removed and scattered around, curcuit boards and pistons in various states of repair or maintenance. The man himself was kneeling nearby, his flight suit unzipped and peeled down to his waist, the arms tied tight across his hips and a sweaty, but otherwise clean, black sleeveless shirt stretched across that imposing chest. His thick dark brunette hair had been combed out of his face, probably by his fingers tugging it in frustration while tinkering with his armor. The soft but intent look on his face was almost as startling as the child leaning against Danse's bent leg, speaking happily into the man's face. The little boy was probably about seven years old, Preston remembered hearing his mother call him Winslow, they'd only just arrived at Sanctuary the week before. The minuteman remembered seeing the boy clinging to the back of his mother's coat, eyes wide and posture defensive, like a startled radstag. Clearly he'd gotten over his nerves, seeing the way he waved his hands about and chattered animatedly while nearly sitting on the thigh of the largest and usually most unapproachable man in the settlement.

The Brotherhood soldier smiled and chuckled at whatever Winslow was gesticulating about, the warm timber of his voice rumbling out in an unfamiliar pattern. Preston wasn't sure he'd ever heard the man laugh. Something shifted in his gut, almost like the wind getting knocked out of him, and he swallowed down a note of surprise. The Paladin looked.. Gorgeous, like that. All calm and content, those intense eyes gone soft and attentive, smudges of machine oil across the sharp line of his jaw and neck, the glint of white teeth beneath his full lips. It wasn't long before he was caught gawking though, bashfulness making him turn his darkening face to the ground as those deep brown eyes flicked over to him. The Paladin cleared his throat, drawing the minuteman's gaze back to him, and inclined his head to indicate that Preston should approach. A bit of the softness had dissipated but he still looked relaxed as the other man drew near, the child oblivious in his gush of words.

"And guess what!"

"I'm not very good at guessing."

"Okay, okay I'll tell ya! Mommy said that she really likes it here and that she thinks we're gonna stay! So that means I can be a knight too and ride on the blimp!"

Danse laughed again, his eyes crinkling up in the corners as he flashed that smile full of perfect straight teeth, "You've seen the Prydwen then, have you?"

"Yeah! Me and mommy saw it in the sky when we were comin' here, an she said she couldn't believe you got that crisps can airborne." Winslow grinned with the confidence only a child who barely knew what he was talking about could muster, "I told her I wanted to fly in it too, and she said that maybe someday I'd be a knight like Joey!"

"I'll be sure to let Knight Camden know to expect you on the ship in a few years then, soldier."

The kid got all moony eyed at that, and Preston couldn't help the small puff of laughter that escaped him. Two sets of eyes swiveled in his direction then, the excited happy kid seemed to morph back into the cautious and nervous critter he'd seen at the front gate. Danse was watching him openly now, he offered a friendly smile to the pair in return.

"Hey there Winslow, you and Paladin Danse talking battle tactics?"

A whipcrack of a smirk flashed over Danse's face, there and gone, but the minuteman felt it in his chest all the same. He'd never really seen Danse be so.. emotive, he was usually too busy upholding his rigid Brotherhood standards to feel things so openly. Or, at the very least, that's how he came across to most people without military background. Preston had known men and women quite like Danse actually, knew how very capable they were of happiness, passion, and rage. It was still startling to witness though, after dealing with the impassive exterior for several months.

"Mmn.." The boy mumbled noncommittally, looking at the ground and leaning a bit more against the soldier's strong thigh.

"Winslow, you've met Colonel Garvey?" Danse asked, placing a confident hand on the boy's shoulder, nervous eyes darting up to meet his sure gaze. Winslow nodded.

"Yeah." He said quietly, "He was at the gate when I came in. Talked to Mommy."

"That's fortunate, you met the second in command of the Minutemen your first day here. He keeps this settlement very safe, don't you think?" Preston could feel a gentle prickle of heat at his collar, and he tried to subtly clear his throat, another amused twist to those thick lips showing that Danse was well aware how nervous his compliments were making the other man.

"Yeah. There ain't no blood bugs or Raiders here."

"No there aren't, you're right. And there's lot's of nice people, clean water and good rations too. Speaking of which, don't you think it's past time for your lunch? Your mother probably has something prepared for you." The big man ruffled the kid's hair as he stood and ushered Winslow off in the direction of the market, Preston watching the exchange with a mix of awe and lingering embarrassment.

He cleared his throat again as the Paladin turned to face him, the curling warmth in his stomach not helping with the sweat now itching his skin, "I uh- Sorry. I didn't mean to intrude."

"No apologies necessary Garvey, was there something you required?"

"Oh, yes there was. The General got in touch over the radio and asked me to relay a message."

"Ah, Knight Tarkin, good. Let's just.. " His bushy eyebrows drew together and he looked down, wiping his hands on the thighs of his pants before gesturing for Preston to follow him inside the house.

He shifted his musket where it hung over his back, the strap biting lightly at his chest as it was just a touch too short. His hands migrated into the pockets of his tan coat as he followed after the soldier, trying to saunter along as casually as possible, but all too aware that this was the first time the two of them had been entirely alone together. Not that they hadn't had a fair few interactions, it's just that those encounters usually took place in the Sanctuary mess hall, or in the courtyard of the Castle, and once memorably at the Boston Airport. The two of them had exchanged polite skepticism about the other's chosen occupations at first, but they'd been beyond that since the Minutemen retook Fort Independence, they even shared a beer and easy conversation now and again. So basically they were friendly, but Preston's nerves simply wouldn't get with the program, his pulse steadily climbing and his palms growing damp. Was this just because he'd realized how striking the Paladin was? It couldn't be. He wasn't blind, he'd noticed the strong jaw and piercing eyes the first time he'd seen Danse without the helmet. And he'd noticed.. all the rest, the first time the man stepped out of his power armor to treat a settler that'd been caught by a stay bullet during a gunner raid.

"Now, what was that message?"

"The General was on their way to answer a distress call up in Nordhagan, they said they'd be passing through the airport before heading back and planned to update the Brotherhood on those settlement supply lines that need securing. They'll relay any directives from the Prydwen to you directly once they return."

"Excellent. I'm sure our Quartermaster will be very pleased once the knights can clear the way for better commerce with the Commonwealth."

"I'd bet. With what they must be feeding you Brotherhood folks.." Preston caught himself, biting his traitorous tongue. God, was it hot in here? He definitely felt thirsty.

His sight rested somewhere southeast of the Paladin's chest, not able to bring himself to look the man in the face after that comment. He heard the rustling of clothing as the other man shifted, something like a chuckle in that rich tone of his. Why was this so awkward? What was he doing drooling like some awestruck backwater bimbo? All the guy did was laugh and be nice to a kid, for gods sake.

"You know, I've come to admire you Colonel Garvey." Danse had his arms crossed over his broad chest, leaning back against the wall of the house, one booted ankle resting across the other.

Preston sputtered slightly, "You-.. you admire me?"

Danse let out a snort, drawing the minuteman's eyes from the wall, tracing over his thick thighs to where his shirt was riding up slightly along his waistband, then to his handsome face again. That smirk he'd caught a glimpse of was back, eyebrows raised in an amused but disbelieving tilt.

"Complete strangers walk up to you and sing your praises on a regular basis, and you're never anything close to flustered by it. I've personally seen you fight, I've seen you command your troops in battle, I've discussed both tactics and trade agreements with you. Is it really so hard to believe that I'd find you admirable after all of that?"

"I mean, when you put it that way.. Thank you. I guess I was just surprised is all; most of the Brotherhood show token respect to the Minutemen, and that's only because our General is one of your knights now. Even Maxon-"

"Elder Maxon doesn't deal with the people of the Commonwealth personally, but he respects your organization enough to negotiate directly. That may not seem like much, but I assure you it's more than he's given other organizations in the past. This is only the beginning of our collaboration."

Garvey nodded, sliding one hand out of his pocket and tucking his fingers around the musket strap, there was a low ache forming between his shoulderblades from his long patrol, "Of course, I didn't mean to sound ungrateful. To you or the Brotherhood."

"Is there a problem with my face, soldier?"

"Pardon?" Preston's startled amber brown eyes locked with Danse's near black ones.

"You've been having trouble maintaining eye contact. It's unusual for you. Is there something on my face that's unsettling you?"

Well, that laugh had been the first thing. Then the smiling, smirking, and the general softness in his gaze before. Preston was finding many things about Danse's face unsettling today, actually. Not that he'd be willing to admit any of that out loud.

"No, not at all. That's-.. I'm just-"

There was another playful sounding huff from the Paladin and Garvey flushed, realizing he was being teased. Danse knew that Preston didn't find a single damn thing wrong with his face, which means he must want to see the other man squirm at being called out. Fair, the minuteman supposed, he had spent the better part of the last ten minutes ogling the Paladin. Seriously, what had gotten into him today?

"We haven't really spoken since the airport, have we? That was a regrettable occurrence." Danse's tone took on a more serious note now, his fingers drumming a nervous pattern against his bicep.

"Yeah, that wasn't the best moment for Minuteman and Brotherhood relations, admittedly. I had a part I played in it too, and I'm not particularly proud of how it all went down, but.. I've been under the assumption that the soldiers General Tarkin tanned in front of their entire squad, and commanding officers, are carrying most of the regret from that encounter."

Danse nodded, "Indeed. Disciplinary measures were taken against all four of the agitators. They'll be on Mirelurk duty for another two weeks yet."

Preston grinned at that, remembering the dismay of the Initiates as not only their brand new super star knight but additionally one of their most decorated Paladins reamed them out for trying to pick a fight with the Colonel of the Commonwealth Minutemen. Danse's eyes had actually gone black that day, restrained indignation widening his pupils and breathing a chilling authority throughout his body as he dictated to his men the shamefulness of their actions. The minuteman suppressed a shiver at that thought, not remembering having such a visceral reaction to the event at the time of it's happening, but now the mere memory of the Paladin's commanding voice made his pulse spike.

"Garvey, am I making you nervous in some way?" Danse questioned, inclining his head toward where Preston was still fidgeting with his gun strap.

"No no, I'm just.. just tired, is all. Long shift, busy week, you know how it goes."

"I do. You could stand to delegate more to your settlers, the guard rotation certainly isn't lacking in Sanctuary. With Knight Tarkin in the field you're defacto leader of the Minutemen, it's useful to keep busy but overextending yourself is a good way to have poor leadership when a crisis emerges."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Maybe I'll take the rest of the day off after this." Preston mused, not entirely certain he could but willing to at least try. Maybe Marcy would pick up the rest of his afternoon; she'd really taken to the job of settlement security ever since the General put a modded out shotgun in the woman's hands and pointed her to a newly erected guard post.

"I think that's a good call, soldier."

"Thank you, Sir."

It came out without him even noticing, still a bit caught in his thoughts, but the Paladin's thoughtful hum had him replaying his words and then quickly fighting off the urge to turn around and walk straight out of the settlement entirely. Danse was certainly not his CO, he technically outranked the man, but that kneejerk reaction to being praised by someone with the kind of natural authority Danse had was ingrained in Garvey at this point. When your Superiors complimented you for your tactical thinking, dedication, or physical prowess, you humbly thanked them. He glanced back to Danse's face, annoyed that he'd once again broken eye contact in his embarrassment, only to find the man studying him with a serious expression.

"I ah-.. Well, that was everything Paladin, thank you for your time. I should um, let you get back to it."

"Yes, thank you for the update. Try to get some rest now, Colonel."

Preston spun around a touch faster than strictly necessary, hastily making his way from the room and back outside where there were less broody attractive brotherhood soldiers around to mess up his head. He was going to be kicking himself for weeks over this single interaction. Had he turned around for even a moment he may have noticed how the Paladin followed him to the doorway, leaning heavily against one raised arm and cocking his head as he examined Garvey's retreating figure.

-

The sun fully set around six pm at this time of year in the Commonwealth, and Preston worked well into the encroaching night. Marcy had taken over for him, without even a word of complaint, making him worry once again for the state of her marriage. It was none of his business of course, as he knew she'd say to him if he had the guts to bring it up to her, but it really seemed like her and Jun's polar opposite ways of dealing with their grief was only encouraging the growing distance between them. After passing over that duty though he was immediately sidetracked by Sturges, helping the man brace up some boards to finish a wall on the new barracks, then Mama Murphy asked for a pail of water from the purifier so she could boil tatos. From there he'd helped gather the produce for dinner, haggled with Carla for that box of fuses they needed before she left , and helped oil a rusting joint on one of Codsworth's arms.

Before he knew it the time to bunker down had arrived, and he still hadn't eaten or even sat down honestly. The exhaustion was really setting in, his boots dragging against the cracked sidewalk as he forced himself to go down to the mess hall, or the mess house really. It was a home towards the very end of the cul-de-sac that they built something of a functional kitchen in, they did all the community cooking and feeding there now. If he was lucky Mama would have set aside a portion of mashed tatos and brahmin gravy for him, if he was less lucky he'd be eating cold pork and beans straight from the can. At least he wouldn't go hungry, and that was a marked improvement from a few short months ago.

The house was still softly lit by lantern light, the settlement electrical grid not extending this far just yet. He walked through the doorless entryway, blinking into the dim interior as his eyes adjusted. There was still a couple settlers milling about, chatting while sharing snack cakes and cherry nuka cola. They smiled or nodded as he came through, offering encouraging words that he felt but could hardly hear through the weariness. For once, the better of the two options was handed to him. On the counter was a plate with an overturned bowl on top, and in front of it a note. Colonel Preston Garvey was written in tight neat print, completely unlike Mama's strange looping scrawl, and beneath the bowl was a healthy portion of tatos drowned in thick fragrant beef gravy. He felt his mouth tingle as saliva started pooling around his tongue, suddenly ravenous.

He packed his dinner away like a starving man, silent and intent on his every bite of food and sip of pale ale. It probably wasn't the best tasting thing he'd ever had, but you wouldn't know that by the way he dragged his finger over the plate and licked up the remaining sauce. For a moment he just sat with the contentedness of a full belly and a safe place to rest his feet, letting his eyes close and taking a few slow breaths. Someone gently cleared their throat to his left and he dragged his eyelids back to glance in that direction. He felt his heart leap, but was too tired to do anything more than cock his head and smile.

"Danse."

"Preston."

Preston visibly shivered in surprise, but tried to hide it behind a cough, wholly unused to hearing his first name in that tone of voice. The Paladin was standing beside his chair, looking down at him with a concerned expression. Today was so full of strange occurrences, he almost wondered if he'd even gotten up this morning, or if everything had been a dream. The throbbing in his heels said otherwise, but he wasn't calling it as reality just yet.

"You look like a strong breeze might push you over. Didn't you get any rest?"

"Oh.. well, I did get Marcy to cover the rest of my patrol. But then Sturges needed help with the wall, and Mama.. she can't always heft a full pail of water from the filter to the kitchen so-"

"So you spent the entire day doing anything anyone asked of you, and not once stopping to take care of yourself. Is that what happened, soldier?"

"I ah-.. Yes, Sir. That's about the gist of it."

"I see."

Danse's eyebrows were drawn, and though concern was still a distinguishable mark upon his brow it was diluted by something akin to irritation. Maybe not by that name, but it was in the family. The Paladin was discontent with this information, and the minuteman felt his instincts squirming to somehow make it up to him. To prove himself. He wanted to please this man for whatever reason, and his sleep starved brain didn't have the energy to deny it.

"I don't have another patrol until tomorrow afternoon, so I can catch up on some rest tonight. I'll probably be stir crazy and begging for busywork again by morning." He offered a soft smile as he stood, grabbing his plate and taking it to the sink for a quick rinse in cold sudsy water.

"What time is your patrol?" Danse asked as Preston turned back toward him, drying his hands on a hand towel made from an old shirt someone had cut up. 

"Fourteen hundred hours, Sir."

"Good. Follow me, soldier."

Preston only hesitated a moment before quickly folding and leaving the towel by the sink, nodding his goodbye to the other late night snackers as they curiously watched the pair retreat into the darkness. Danse didn't glance behind, marching ever onward through the settlement, the minuteman adjusting to his stride and keeping behind him by only two or three paces. They wound along the debris strewn road, spotting mainly settlement guards out and about at this time, making their way nearly to the front gate. He had his gun held loosely in his grip, looking for all the world like he was off to check the perimeter like he always did, tonight he didn't exactly know what he was doing however. Anticipation starting to form. The first house at the entrance of the settlement was the one most of the General's transient crew used. It'd been fixed up mainly by the vault dweller themself, but each new guest had brought with them additions or improvements of their own. A typewriter by Piper, a collection of comics and ammo by MacCready, new walls by Cait; even Deacon had come baring a strange retro looking woven rug and a potted house cactus. Now, it was probably one of the more complete and comfortable residences, if not a bit eccentric.

Secured in a shed beside the home was the robot workbench the General and the Paladin had recently completed work on, with Sturges dropping by and scoping it out as much as possible during the process. Tarkin and Danse had seemed to really bond during the process, even though Danse's involvement in the project at all had been surprising; this amazing technological marvel was to be utilized privately, within a Commonwealth settlement and not at the Brotherhood base. Nevertheless, the Paladin seemed almost peaceful after completing that project, he hadn't even been phased when Tarkin was immediately dragged off on another errand by Cait and he was left behind as extra muscle for Sanctuary. 

"Preston."

He hadn't noticed that he'd drifted behind, getting lost in thought. Danse was standing in the doorway of the house, golden light pouring around him from inside, softly illuminating the pale concrete. Preston swung his laser musket over one shoulder and listed closer, swallowing slowly as he stepped up to the larger man.

"Sir?"

"You know soldier, self care is just as important for military service as eagerness and a helpful attitude are." The Paladin was leaning against the doorjamb now, propped up by his shoulder with his arms loosely crossed, "Your dedication is very admirable, however, you can't pour from an empty cup. A commander who doesn't know when to take a break, or when to say no, is a commander who cannot teach his troops proper boundaries."

"Am I setting a bad example, Paladin?" Preston asked, tongue slow as his brain digested all that.

"I think you could possibly be setting a dangerous precedent for those who look up to you." The larger man shifted and extended a hand, Preston watching curiously as it came near his face, and then fingertips brushed the two day stubble at the corner of his jaw, "Working yourself till you collapse isn't a trend I think you'd enjoy seeing spread through your ranks."

"Haven't collapsed yet."

"You probably shouldn't push it much further."

The minuteman snickered, teeth flashing and eyes crinkling, something of a fond smile seemed to steal across Danse's face in response, "I can't tell if I'm being scolded or sweet-talked." 

"A little bit of both, actually."

That got his attention, even more than the casual caress. He reached up and cupped Danse's hand in his, the Paladin holding his cheek and gently, so so gently, brushing his thumb along Preston's high cheekbone. They stared at each other for several long seconds, just chewing on the moment, the nerves and anticipation. Then Danse let his lips part, his hand sliding from the minuteman's face around to the back of his neck, and without any hesitation Preston closed the distance and sealed their mouths together. His efforts were rewarded by a needy little groan and the grip on his neck tensing, holding him close as the Paladin made his response. Their lips broke apart and reconnected several times, Preston clinging to the hips of the Paladin's flight suit, his head tipped back and eyes closed as he enjoyed the bite of Danse's stubble against his cheeks and the plush press of his mouth. There was hot desire pooling in the depths of his stomach as the large man pulled away from him, onyx gaze scanning Preston's face.

"Would you like to come inside?" He asked, a serious question beneath that hunger roughened voice.

Preston fought a shudder that threatened to creep up his spine, "Yes I think I would."

He was pulled into the home without any further comment, the door shutting quietly behind them and Danse reaching for his hand, tugging him through the bright living room into the dimly flickering bedroom down the hall. Despite his own certainty in wanting this, he still felt his heartbeat rising as they stepped into the candle lit room, and judging by the squeeze to his fingers, he believed Danse felt it too. The Paladin turned in the doorway, sliding his arm around Preston's waist and pulling him inside before shuffling them against the wall, running his fingers along the minuteman's five'o'clock shadow as he brought their lips back together. Danse was already presumably unarmed, but Preston found himself blindly shifting off and bracing his musket against the doorframe while being thoroughly distracted.

"We won't do anything I don't have your express permission for." Danse murmured between kisses, Preston fending off an equally amused and nervous giggle in response.

"Well, I guess I'll be spending a lot of time giving you many permissions." He hummed appreciatively as Danse nipped at his lower lip while he spoke.

"I'm looking forward to it. I gather you enjoy kissing, do you also like biting?" The larger man questioned, sliding his fingers down that long dark throat, inching his jacket collar aside to press a kiss against his neck.

Preston moaned, soft and sweet, tilting his head and exposing more skin, "Yeah I'm-.. I'm into biting, and I don't mark up too easy so.."

"Noted. Do want to be touched softly or firmly?"

"God, Danse!" He groaned as teeth suddenly sunk into his shoulder, "I like it..b-both..? I guess."

Danse's tongue dragged over the warm bite mark and then up his neck, lips tugging at an earlobe before speaking low and quiet, "Let's try that one again. Tell me how you want it soldier."

Preston rolled his body forward instinctively, his groin shifting into line with the Paladin's growing bulge, both of them groaning in unison at the friction. Danse brought his hands down to pin the other man's hips to the wall, leaning into him so there erections stayed pressed together, but keeping him from grinding mindlessly. Probably a good move, since apparently they were still talking, and apparently Preston was beyond ready to bone down right this second.

"I like when you can be rough with me, but then you're soft to me anyway."

Danse pulled back enough to look him in the eyes before bringing their lips together in a much softer kiss, "Good boy."

Preston swallowed a whimper, his hips twitching in the Paladin's hold, "I like that too. Being praised. It can make me feel a bit embarrassed, which I don't normally like, but like this it.. like this it works."

"Do you like more control, to feel like you're calling most of the shots, or would you prefer to be.. directed?"

Preston smirked, running his hands up Danse's firm arms and bulging shoulders, fingers tangling in surprisingly soft hair, "Don't tell my men this, but I usually prefer just doing as I'm told. I can lead a battalion into battle, and I have, but if I can safely put that down at the door.. I'd crawl, for the right man."

"Everything we say and do in this house stays between us Preston, you're safe here." Danse's eyes were undeniably hungry, but his voice was achingly sincere.

Preston smiled, "Of course I am." And pulled the Paladin close once more, licking into his mouth with quick sweet swipes of his tongue.

Both of them got to work then, Preston clumsily rucking up Danse's shirt with one hand and shoving at the shoulder of the man's unzipped flight suit with the other; more amused huffing as Danse stopped messing with Preston's buttons to help shimmy the suit off his shoulders. The tan jacket came off next, Garvey shucking it to the floor hastily so he could go back to tracing the Paladin's abs with his fingertips, the other man back at it with a new set of buttons running the length of Preston's navy and gold waistcoat. His hat had remained on his head, if a little askew, so he reached up and removed it too, tossing it onto the dresser beside them just as he was freed from another layer.

"Garvey.. Why must your clothes have so many buttons?" Their was a certain despondency in Danse's question as the man stared down at the thick cotton collared shirt that was his final barrier, Preston covering half his face as he dissolved into a full bodied giggles.

He was pulled closed again, hand brushed away so Danse could kiss the amusement from his lips, leaning close and running his hands up tensed sides and shivering ribs. His partner was laughing with him, turning them so that his own back was to the wall with the minuteman pressed to his chest. He nudged their groins together lightly, shifting big hands into the back pockets of Preston's worn jeans, giving his ass a squeeze.

"Do you like handjobs or oral?"

"Both, giving and receiving. Anal also falls into that category, just for reference."

"Noted." That normally controlled tone all scratchy and raw, his cock twitching where it was slotted against Preston's, "Anywhere you don't like being touched? Health issues I should be aware of?"

"I don't like having my feet touched or hair pulled, and I took some shrapnel in the back few years ago, nerves haven't been right since. Too much acute pressure on the lower left side and my whole leg will go numb. Nothing too much more exciting than that."

"Excellent, well done." Danse spoke low again, lips close to the side of Preston's head, hands skimming up his back to chase the chills those words coaxed out.

"Thank you, sir."

They broke apart, each focusing on what remained of their own clothing, stripping down till they were each as bare as the day they came into the world. Preston was once again lead by hand, this time over to the clean mattress, and ordered to lay flat on his belly so that his legs hung over the side. He complied without complaint, tiredness making his movements stiff and slow, his chubbed up dick pressing against his pelvis as he arranged himself. Danse ran his hands up the man's long legs, skimming gently over the globes of his ass, and then he was crawling atop him on the bed and situating himself over the minuteman's thighs. Preston could feel the hot length of Danse's cock against his skin, the firm weight of the man holding him down was pleasant instead of overwhelming, he sighed. That sigh changing into an open mouthed groan of pleasure as slick hands suddenly pressed into the knotted muscles of his back.

Danse was incredibly talented with his hands as it turned out, very dexterous fingers, and all that focus coupled with attention to detail had Preston liquefying into the mattress. His shoulders were worked out forcibly, moans totally uncontrollable, the man panting above him as he continued his wonderful machinations. Along his spine was next, he could practically feel his bones sliding back into comfortable positions. The Paladin paid extra care and attention to his lower back, a much gentler touch and more rhythm, he spent a while down there until he was satisfied that all the crunching sounds of gathered fluid had disappeared with one last happy whine from the man beneath him.

"You're amazing." Danse breathed, hands resting on Preston's ass as he bent down to kiss his shoulder blades.

"That's my line." Preston mumbled back, a bit breathless and a lot boneless.

For a moment they just sat there, one enjoying the jellyfish like substance his body had been turned to, the other having a grand time squeezing and rubbing the other man's ass. Danse's thick shaft was resting in the divot between Preston's thighs, the round wet head occasionally smearing precum on the underside of that plump ass. He rolled his hips in a slow languid motion, the head gliding over the other man's crack, heavy balls dragging along after. Preston hummed happily, pressing his hips back into the movement, and then enjoying the stretch so much that he deepened it; thighs lifting him just enough to arch his spine and drive his shoulders down. He groaned and Danse mirrored him, approval and pleasure in his voice as his dick now skimmed directly over the soft pink furl hidden between those cheeks.

"Are you-.. Would you be interested in having someone's mouth pleasuring you here?" Danse asked, uncharacteristic shyness creeping into his tone, even as his thumb confidently rocked against Preston's hole.

"You want to.. eat me out?"

A self deprecating laugh, "Yes, I suppose I do."

"Uh, wow. Yeah okay, go for it."

"Excellent."

There was some scooting and shuffling, Preston's butt received a good natured slap before Danse sunk to his knees and gripped the other man by his thighs, tugging him back so that his legs came off the bed. His knees didn't quite reach the ground but with Danse pushing up behind him, grabbing his cheeks and spreading them apart, it wasn't too hard to keep in place. He shivered violently at the first swipe of a tongue over that place, no warning other then a soft breath against his rim, a cool sensation as the man pulled back. Then another lick, and another, he buried his face against the thin blanket, little whines working their way out on each exhale. Danse laid a few kisses to the rim, opening him up even further and shoving his face in between his cheeks, tongue firm and poking through the ring of muscle. Preston keened, his hips grinding forward against the mattress, another little slap to his ass had him shouting.

"God that's- that's so good.. Danse.." 

Another sucking kiss to his rim, and he felt the thumb return, circling the loosening hole, "I'm gonna finger you now."

"Yes Sir."

He felt a tremor run through that big body and more kisses peppered from his hole to the base of his spine, that thumb pressing forward to dip past his rim. Preston sighed with the intrusion, too loose limbed and turned on to do anything but just take what was being offered to him. He made a questioning sound as the thumb retreated, but it was soon replaced by two slicked up digits. This time he felt the stretch, moaning out the Paladin's name as the the second set of knuckles pushed inside him.

"You're doing so good." Danse sounded wreaked, the steady rhythm of his body indicated he was probably jerking himself off to the sight sound and feel of his fingers inside Preston's ass.

The Paladin began to slowly pump his fingers in and out, eyes glued to where part of him disappeared inside the other man, his cock purplish red and leaking in his other hand. Preston was officially a mess after the first curl of Danse's fingers stroked over his prostate, shouting into the bed, teeth catching the blanket and biting down, fucking himself back against the man behind him. His own neglected dick was weeping a large stain onto the bedding, hard as a diamond and shining like one whenever Danse caught a glimpse of it cradled in the covers.

"I'm really.. not gonna last long.. like this." Preston panted, hiking one thigh back onto the bed and getting his elbows under him, lifting himself enough to stop his nipples from rubbing the fabric below.

Danse released his own dick just so he could run his hand down the dip of Preston's lower back and up his spine, holding him by the junction of his neck and shoulder while driving his fingers deeper. The minuteman's head dropped forward, little ah's being punched out of him as his prostrate was milked somewhat expertly. Those noises he made climbing in pitch and volume steadily until each raspy breath was a plead for release and a declaration of pleasure.

"Go on soldier, come for me."

Preston could honestly say he'd never come on command in his life, and he wasn't sure if it wasn't just serendipitous timing, but at Danse's growled demand he felt his body cease up and light burst behind his eyes. That mounting red wave snapped forward to submerge him and he gasped through his release, body jerking and shivering against the pull inside.

"Just like that," Danse moaned, still fingering the clenching hole like he was savoring each wet press, "Didn't even need to touch your cock. God you're absolutely incredible Preston, took it so well."

The fingers slipped out as he lowered himself back to the bed, unconsciousness a swirling mist at the edges of his vision. He closed his eyes, feeling Danse's legs press against his and the vibration from the man pleasuring himself. It was only another few moments before a groan and wet splash against his back and ass signaled the Paladin reaching his climax. There was a stifled groan of pleasure, a few moments of appreciative stillness, and then that large body was being lowered onto Preston's.

"I know this may be strange timing," Preston mumbled a few minutes later, after he'd had enough time to enjoy the press of lips and stubble along his shoulder, "What made you do all this? It was amazing, of course. I'm just a little.. confused."

Danse chuckled, his hand brushing over Preston's ribs, "Not trying to embarrass you, but honestly you're very lucky I was talking to Winslow today, and not, say.. Sturges; or there'd have already been rumors about us before dinner."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You were looking at me this afternoon the way a starving man looks at a steak."

Preston tucked his face into the bedding and groaned, he could feel his neck and ears heating up. Danse was right, he was very lucky Sturges wasn't around, he'd never be able to live this down otherwise. Not that anyone would particularly blame him for wanting a piece of Danse, but the circumstances were a bit.. either way, there was plenty to be embarrassed about.

"I'm sorry." The other man laughted softly, pressing distracting kisses along the minuteman's neck.

"No no, it's not your fault I'm a filthy heathen.." Preston waved off, making his partner really laugh this time, enough that he felt the little ball of nerves dissipate and he chuckled too.

"Oh.. uh- also.. well.."

"Go on." Danse smiled, still snuggling close and sounding sleepier the longer they spoke.

"Don't Brotherhood soldiers usually.. Or, should I say, aren't there rules about you having.. relations, in the Commonwealth?"

"Oh that? I was given leave of that order when my recon team left the Capital. There's obviously very strict rules about dating and sex within our organization, doubly so for people with the rank of Knight or Paladin. As the length of my squad's mission was indeterminate Elder Maxon gave me freedom to seek relief outside the Brotherhood so long as I submitted there proper forms afterward, which he hasn't revoked since arriving so.."

He blinked, shocked, "Danse... that's, really stretching the rules, don't ya think?"

"Not.. necessarily. What Maxson doesn't know won't kill him, I suppose."

Preston stayed quiet, feeling Danse's breathing slow down, the thump of his heartbeat a steady drum between their naked bodies. He thought about the robot workbench outside, safely tucked away in it's shed, free from prying eyes. It was something Danse had enjoyed building and being a part of, something he'd even loved, and he trusted it to stay here in Sanctuary. As the arm around his waist tightened and he felt sleep tugging insistently at his mind, he couldn't help but wonder if the Paladin would come to think of him the same way. If he too would be something Danse found precious, something he loved; if when Danse left the settlement to return to the Prydwen he'd be leaving his favorite things behind, here with the General, where he thought they'd be safest.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Danse was the one who set aside food for Preston. He came late for dinner, asked if the Colonel had eaten yet, and made him a big plate when he found out the minuteman hadn't had any.
> 
> Yes, Preston remained half awake for another hour wondering if Danse "likes" him or if he "like likes" him. In fact, he spent so long blurrily staring into space that Danse woke up and told him he was thinking far too loudly, then bullied the man into sleeping properly. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I'd love to hear from you down in the comments or over on my tumblr page @atombombbaddie


End file.
